<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jäger by shuichisbombeyeliner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887744">Jäger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuichisbombeyeliner/pseuds/shuichisbombeyeliner'>shuichisbombeyeliner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But Her Sexuality Isn’t Specified, But Not Very Involved, College Student Armin Arlert, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Mikasa Ackerman, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, He's Everywhere And I Can't Get Away, Pieck Finger Supremacy, Reader Is Hange's Younger Sister, Reader Is Into Girls, Reader-Insert, Slight Yandere Themes, Sorry Fangirls, Yelena Supremacy, levi is mentioned - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuichisbombeyeliner/pseuds/shuichisbombeyeliner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[various! snk/fem! reader]<br/>[modern college au]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart, Eren Yeager/Reader, Hange Zoë &amp; Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Pieck Finger/Reader, Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jäger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1: intro </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>song: never - mag.lo </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>♉︎ </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     (Y/n) had never been particularly fond of being separated from her group of close friends and her older sibling. It had always been a nerve-wracking thought to her, but now as she stood in front of the door speaking to her older roommate, she couldn't help but think it wouldn't be <em>too</em> bad. The woman had long, messy black hair that framed her face nicely, reminding (Y/n) of her close friend Mikasa before she had cut her hair just before entering junior high. Soft and dark eyes were mellowed out, much like the psychedelics (Y/n) met when walking around the small town she had been born and raised in. The woman - Pieck Finger - had a mellowed-out look to her in general. (Y/n) nervously played with straps of her bag, her eyes trained on the floor. She'd never outgrow her natural awkwardness, she guessed. </p><p>     "Ahh, you must be the new freshman we were told about, right?" Pieck mentions, cracking the door to their now shared room open. The scent of incense tickled at (Y/n)'s nose, the smell wasn't unpleasant or too strong, in fact, it made her nerves calm down, even if just a little. "Yeah, sorry..." (Y/n) mutters, walking in as Pieck ushers her with a pale and delicate hand. "It's nice to meet you, you're Hange's younger sister, right? They talk about you all the time," Pieck says while flopping down on her own bed, which was decorated in several blankets and a few stuffed animals. (Y/n) rests her baggage next to her bed and sits down as well, crossing her legs and playing with the sleeves of her sweater. 'It's fair to say that I'm not good with pretty girls, huh?' she thinks to herself, but she prided herself on being polite, so she answers as soon as she gathers her courage. "Uh-huh... do you know where I can find them, by the way? I was supposed to meet up with Hange earlier but I got ushered by that short guy..." </p><p>     Pieck shakes her head, shooting (Y/n) an apologetic expression. "Sorry, I'm not too sure, but Yelena might know. They have a lot of classes together. I'm meeting up with her and a couple of others later today, I'd be happy to introduce you guys, and she might be able to tell you where Hange is," Pieck smiles softly, and (Y/n) agrees despite the gnawing nervousness in her gut. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     Walking next to Pieck, the two of them talked casually with each other as they made their way to the library across the campus. The two of them, within just a few hours, had warmed up to each other. They were now talking about their personal interests, what they were aiming for, simple things like that. </p><p>     "So, you're friends with Zeke's younger brother, too? I've only heard about him through Zeke, is he as annoying as I've been told?" Pieck questions, a cup of iced tea in her hand as she leads them down the pavement. (Y/n) smiles and lets out a genuine laugh as she thinks about the fiery boy she'd known since she was a little kid. She was best friends with Armin, which automatically made her close with Mikasa and Eren as well. For as long as she'd known him, Eren had always been impulsive, and she'd met his older brother several times before she'd graduated from high school. "I guess some people would call him annoying, he's really just impulsive, though, I promise," (Y/n) says as she looks at the pretty girl next to her. </p><p>     "Well, anyway, we're here," Pieck says as the two of them stand in front of the large library. (Y/n) was quite the nerd, much like her older sibling and best friend, and couldn't hold in the excitement when she saw just how huge the campus library actually was. Pieck noticed her new roommate's excitement and laughed to herself sweetly. "You're cute, they'll love you, I'm sure." Pieck grabs (Y/n)'s hand and leads the two of them inside and they're almost immediately met with loud laughter, which (Y/n) found confusing. They come to a table with several familiar faces. Eren was standing on the table, a book in his hand as he stood tall, glaring down at Zeke. (Y/n) felt secondhand embarrassment just watching the scene unfold in front of her, and she quickly yanks him down, pulling on the sleeves of his hoodie. </p><p>     "What... do you think you're doing? Do you have any idea how dumb that looked," she pulls on his ear next, not caring to notice the other people looking at her with wide eyes. "Seriously, what were you thinking, you idiot?" She jumps a little when a loud laugh interrupts her scolding. Turning her head to look over her shoulder, she sees Zeke, Mikasa, Hange, and some other people she didn't quite recognize looking at her with amusement swimming in their eyes. Hange, ever the embarrassing older sibling, jumps out of their seat and wraps (Y/n) into a suffocating hug, spouting adorations as the others watched. Hange had been away for a while, so (Y/n) had gotten unused to their affection, making this experience sobering. </p><p>     "Geez, you remind me of my mom, squeezing my poor ear like that," Eren whines quietly, fingers rubbing at the sore spot on his lobes. Zeke swallows an amused snort, instead favoring to wave at the younger girl casually. "H-Hange, let go! You're seriously being embarrassing!" (Y/n) says, pulling on her sibling's button-up shirt roughly.</p><p>     "What happened to you coming to see me as soon as you got here," Hange starts, her arms still tightly wrapped around (Y/n) as she dramatically wept. "Some short guy forced me to my dorm! It wasn't my fault-" "Ah, you mean Levi, then? Yeah, I wouldn't recommend messing with him. If he asks you to do something, do it, okay?" They almost looked worried now and (Y/n) hoped she'd never see that odd man ever again. "Okay, okay, whatever you say." Hange finally lets her go and (Y/n) brushes off her clothes as Zeke offers her a chair, he starts introducing everyone else as she sits down next to him, Pieck next to her within seconds. </p><p>     He points at two blondes sitting at the table. "This is Porco Galliard and the other is Colt Grice," Zeke says, and she suddenly wracks her brain after hearing the second name. "Grice? That name sounds familiar... FALCO! You must be his older brother, right?" she asks excitedly, looking at the lighter colored blonde. He looks at her, his eyes wide. "Ah, you must be the babysitter, then?"</p><p>     The two of them got engrossed in a conversation, essentially leaving everyone else at the table out. "They sure are hitting it off," Eren says, tying his hair back as he sits down at the table. Hange looks over at him and smirks. "What? You jealous or something?" </p><p>     He forgot just how slick and <em>annoying</em> Hange could be. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>